Union of the Soul
by The-Funnay-Little pink-thing
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHEN WILL THIS END: Kairi and Taylor have been married for six years now, have a five year old son and a six year old daughter. What happens when Kairi uncovers a secret about Taylor she never knew?Rated T for later chapters Recomended read WWTE
1. Welcome to Spira

Chapter I: Welcome to Spira

Taylor looked up and breathed in the fresh air.

"Dad?" Taylor turned around to see his 4 year old son, Logan.

"Yeah, Logan" Taylor said.

"Why are we moving?" Logan asked jumping on his dad's shoulders.

"Yeah, Daddy" His five year old daughter, Molly, jumped into his arms.

"Well, do you remember Uncle Tyler?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" Logan and Molly replied.

"Well, Me, Him, Aunt Milina and Uncle Rick are setting up a recording studio there" Taylor said.

"Hey!" Riku's six-year-old daughter Ginger came tearing down the beach.

"Hi, Gingie!" Molly and Logan jumped from their dad and ran to meet their friend.

"Be back by 5:00"Taylor said strapping his watch on Logan's wrist.

"Uhkay" Logan and Molly ran down the beach with Ginger.

Later that day

"Bye" Taylor hugged all of his friends goodbye and hopped on the boat.

"See ya ' soon..."Riku said as the boat began to depart.

"Bye, Kairi!" Namine said waving at the boat.

"By Name!" Kairi said waving back.

When they arrived at Spira

Taylor was struggling with a heavy box.

"Hey, Some help?" Kairi and the kids just ran up the stairs at their penthouse.

"Lemme help ya ' with that" A Tall man with black hair caught the box as Taylor tripped over.

"Thanks" Taylor said dusting himself off.

"No problem" The man said.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, Your neighbor I guess..."Taylor took one side of the box.

"I'm Gerard" The man said taking the other side.

"Hey guys, Gerard who's this" A woman with long blonde hair said glancing at Taylor.

"Oh, Rikku, this is Taylor" Gerard said shuffling up the stairs with the box.

"Hi, Rikku, I'd shake your hand but your boyfriend would be crushed" Taylor said also shuffling.

"Well, if it's alright we could stop by later?" Rikku asked.

"Sure..."Taylor got to their place and opened the door.

"Hey guys" Taylor said coming in.

"Shhhh..."Kairi 'shh'ed "The kids are asleep"

"Ya ' got kids?" Rikku asked.

"Yep, two" Taylor replied.

"Well, would y'all like to come aet with us later? We're meeting a few friends..."Rikku said.

"We would love to" Kairi said.

"Bye,neighbors" Gerard said walking out the door.

"Bye" Taylor said shutting it.

"Nice, people..."Kairi said.

They plopped down on the couch and watched TV.

End Chapter


	2. Uptown Boyz

Chapter 2:Town Boyz...

The Next Morning

Taylor heaved Logan up on his shoulders.

"ARGHHHHHH" Logan screamed wobbling around.

"We're going to town boy!" Taylor ran out the door and ran down the stairs.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Logan was having fun on this ride.

"Tidus?" Taylor saw his old friend from Destiny Islands.

"Taylor!" Tidus grabbed a girl's hand and ran up to him.

"How'sit" Taylor said doing some sort of handshake code deally.

"Goe'sfine" Tidus replied.

"Hi, I'm Yuna." Said the girl extending a hand.

"Taylor" He replied accepting her gesture.

"Who's the kid?" Tidus asked.

"Hi Mr. MuffinStuffer, I'm Logan" Logan said hopping down from his dad's shoulders.

"LOGAN!" Taylor shouted clamping a hand on Logan's mouth.

"Kids...what can you do..."Yuna mumbled.

"Whos'sy?" Tidus asked impatiently.

"This is Logan my son..."Taylor said rubbing his head...

"I'M OFFSPRING!" Logan yelled climbing back onto his dad's shoulders.

"YOU HAD A KID,BUT YOU SWORE TO THE CODE THA'SSAN OFFENCE." Tidus exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry...Kairi, ya know..."Taylor twirled his hair around.

"Why can't he have kids?" Yuna asked.

"After Taylor got married, Me, Riku, Wakka and Taylor swore under oath of Goffah that none of us would have kid's until all four of us got married." Tidus explained.

"Goffah?" Yuna remarked.

"Don't ask..."Logan mumbled.

"Well, here we go." Taylor began the story.

_flashback_

RIIIIIIIIIING

"Yeah?" Taylor said picking up the ringing phone.

"Taylor come to the hospital," Selphie said panicky

"Selph, It's my birthday...please..."Taylor whined.

"KAIRI'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Seplhie screamed.

"OH LORD!" Taylor dropped the phone picked up his coat and ran out the door.

At The Hospital

"It's a boy..." The Doctor said.

"Hi, Logan..."Kairi said cradling her new baby boy.

"Baby-goo..."Molly climbed onto the bed and sat and her mom's  
knees.

"Yeah, baby brother..."Taylor said.

"On your birthday..."Kairi said

"On our birthday now" Taylor leaned down and kissed her.

_Unflashback_

"So..."Tidus tapped his foot and kicked up some dirt.

"Two..."Yuna added.

"Yep..."Logan added.

"Mhmm..."Taylor mumbled.

End Chapter


	3. He's Baaaaaack

Chapter 3: Riku's Back

A Dark blue Convertible drove up to a tall, White building.

"We're here." A Man with long, Silver hair stepped out of the driver's side of the car.

"Ahhh, Good..."A Woman with Blonde hair stepped out after him.

"Ughhh..."A Little girl with Red hair climbed out of the car.

In The Sinclaire Suite

"Hey, Look down there!" Taylor pointed to the street.

"It's Uncle Riku!" Logan hopped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Yayyyyy! Gingie's here!" Molly ran out after Logan.

"Kids!" Taylor and Kairi ran after the Kids.

"Whheeeeee!" Logan turned the corner and ran down the stairs.

"Wahooo!" Molly sat down on the rail and slid down.

"Man!" Taylor grabbed a food tray, set it on the ground and hopped on it as it flew down the stairway.

"Ohhh!" Kairi slid down the stair rail.

In the Lobby

"Umm..."Riku stepped up to the front desk. "We're looking for the Sinclaire family.

"Oh, The Sinclaires?" Gerard walked over to Riku.

"Like, Taylor Sinclaire from Truth Drums?" Rikku walked behind Gerard.

"Yeah, Know em'?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Our new neighbors..." Gerard said.

"What's that noise?" Namine turned around toward the stairs.

"They're on their way downstairs..."Riku said with a grin.

"Woooooaaaaaaaaah!" Logan came down and stopped himself.

"Ahhhhh!" Molly came down after.

"I gotcha!" Logan caught Molly on his back giving her a Piggy-back-ride.

"Yeah!" Taylor came down on the tray.

"Stick it Dad!" Logan cheered.

"Woah!" Taylor dropped the tray and landed on his feet.

"Comin' down!" Kairi came down behind Taylor.

"I gotcha Honey!" Taylor caught Kairi on his back just like Logan.

"Well, Family entrances are always important especially if your'e celebrities." Riku laughed.

"Haha, Very funny." Taylor set Kairi down.

"Yeah!" Logan set Molly down beside him. "Even though I **AM** a Celebrity!"

"Hey guys!" Ginger ran up to Logan and Molly.

"Hi, Gingie!" Logan said.

"Hey, come see our room!" Molly grabbed Ginger's hand and ran up the stairs.

"Kay!"

"Well...What's up on the Island?" Taylor walked up to Riku and did the same shake he did with Tidus.

"Pretty good." Riku said.

"But we don't live on the Islands, anymore..."Namine said with a frown.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"The Company got moved to Spira..."Riku answered.

"Well..."Taylor said. "Move into the Penthouse."

"I don't know..." Namine said. "I mean with--"

"With, what?" Taylor asked.

"Well, We don't wanna be practically next door." Riku started. "I mean with Ginger comin' over and pretty soon the twins--"

"Twins?" Taylor said with his mouth open.

"Uhhh..."Riku stuttered.

"Doo-hoo-hooode!" Taylor got a smile on his face.

"Yeah..."Namine said.

"Well, Twins..."Kairi said.

"A boy and a girl..."Riku said.

"Adam and Aliyah..."Namine added.

"Adam..."Taylor said.

"Aliyah...What a nice name..."Kairi said.

"So, until you get on your feet in Spira..."Taylor started. "You live with us!"

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Of course..."Kairi said. "You guys are practically family, Riku I've know you since I was three...It'd be wrong..."

"Thanks Kai..."Riku hugged Kairi and kissed her on the cheek.

"So it's settled."

"Jeeves?" Taylor walked up to the front desk. "If anyone asks The Tippets are moving in with us..."

"Okay..."Jeeves typed it into the computer.

End Chapter


	4. HeadstrongTrapt songfic chapter

Union of the Soul

Chapter 4

"Whats up, Fnirt?" Taylor walked into the house one Saturday morning to find Logan, Molly and Gingie in their PJ's watching cartoons.

"Hey, Dad!" Logan noticed his dad, but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Did I make it?" Taylor asked, Plopping down beside Logan.

"Yeah, Tom and Jerry just started," Logan said, "D'Joo bring the goods?"

"Mmhm..."Taylor walked over to the door and picked up a navy blue back pack

"Yay!" Logan opened the backpack to find loads of candy.

"Okay!" Taylor got up and stood up straight.

"HUP!" The three children hopped up and did the same.

"Who had: 3 Musketeers, M&M's and Dr. Pepper?" Taylor asked.

"Me!" Gingie hopped up and down.

"There go," Logan tossed the candy to her, "Next, Who had: Crunch Bar, Hershey Chocolate and Root-beer?"

"That's mine daddy!" Molly grabbed her junk food and sat on the couch.

"Next we have two orders of, Caramel Reeses Panut butter cup, Skittles and Vanilla Coke!" Taylor handed Logan his junk and took a seat on the couch. "For me and Logan!"

"Get em', Tom!" Gingy laughed as Tom took a whack at Jerry with his hammer.

"Run, Jerry!" Taylor cheered.

"Yeah, Kick that cat's--"Logan started but Taylor covered his mouth.

"Watch it," Taylor said.

_DING-DONG_

"I'll get it!" Logan hopped up and ran to the door.

"Hey mate!" Tyler walked in the door.

"UNCLE TYLER!" Logan jumped into Tyler's arms

"What's up, Joey?" Tyler said.

"Nothing, we're watching cartoons!" Logan answered.

"Hey, Ty, What're you guys doing here?" Taylor asked.

"We have a gig in twenty-five minutes!" Milina said walking in.

"OH CRAP, I FORGOT!" Taylor jumped off the couch and ran to his and Kairi's room.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kairi asked waking up.

"I have a gig in twenty-five minutes!" He grabbed some pants and put them on.

"Oh man!" Kairi hopped out of bed and got dressed.

"Okay I'm ready!" Taylor grabbed his and Logan's guitars.

"Can I come dad?" Logan asked.

"We already planned you would, your'e playing Headstrong with us!" Taylor said.

"I get to play with you guys?" Logan jumped up and down happily.

"Wait, he's only almost six!" Rick said.

"I've been teaching him since he could hold a guitar up." Taylor said getting a couple of straps.

"Yep!" Logan got his guitar. "Two years!"

''Well I guess he can play Headstrong--"Rick started.

"And corner stone." Taylor said.

"Okay..."Rick finally gave in.

The gathered at the Blitzball arena backstage.

"Hey man I'm here!" Tidus came backstage.

"So did I!" Gerard came back with Rikku.

"You blitz?" Taylor asked.

"Mushroom Rock Rockers!" Gerard said.

"Cool!" Logan said. "I know two famous Blitzballers!"

"Well it's almost time!" Riku said.

"Just a second I invited someone else!" Taylor looked at his watch as the backstage door opened.

"Z!" Taylor turned his head to see a man with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Taylor!" Z said.

"How've you been?" Taylor asked.

"Riku?" Z turned his head to see Riku.

"Z?" Riku noticed Z.

"You know each other?" Taylor asked.

"Kind of..."Z said.

"We're brothers..."Riku finished.

"What?" Taylor sat there with his mouth open.

"We'll settle this later We're on!" Milina ran out on stage.

They all ran out in order.

Rick

Tyler

And Taylor came out with Logan behind him.

"Dad can I say it?" Logan whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Yeah." Taylor whispered back.

"Spira!" Logan said into the microphone.

"Whhoooo!" Everyone in the audience cheered.

"Are you ready to rock?" Logan said.

"WHOOOOOOO, YEAH!" The audience cheered louder.

And with that they started to play.

Taylor:  
Circling your,  
circling your,  
circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out See you later

Tyler:  
I see your fantasy,  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Whole Band:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong   
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away 

Rick:  
Conclusions manifest  
Your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T  
And that's alright That's how you play,  
I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over

Tyler:  
I see your fantasy,  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Whole Band:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong   
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Rick and Milina:  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Whole Band:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong

Taylor and Logan:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong! 

They finished the song and everyone cheered.

"That was awesome!" Logan said.

"Okay, Brothers?"

End Chapter 


End file.
